Serenata sin Luna
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Estaba persiguiendo a Roronoa, y ahora no sabía porque estaba frente de Kuroashi, a veces el León no es como lo pintan


**Título: **Serenata sin Luna

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Personajes/Parejas: **Sanji x Tashigi

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **Pareja crack, no me pregunten en que momento, si ustedes emparejan a Zoro x Robin, déjenme emparejar a Sanji por quien sea.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Estaba persiguiendo a Roronoa, y ahora no sabía porque estaba frente de Kuroashi, a veces el León no es como lo pintan.

**Número de palabras: **2986

**Notas de autor:** Tiene que no hago notas al principio de un fic *risas*, disculpen mi falta de trato con ustedes lectores, de hecho me sorprendo por escribir casi de corrido, culpen a las canciones que escucho y a las noches de insomnio, últimamente he estado metiéndome en comunidades de **livejournal**, y de estas mismas he pedido tablas de retos, se las recomiendo, y recomiendo crearse una cuenta ahí mismo, siento que inspiran más. El fic de hoy está basado en la **Tabla **de **Libros **de la comunidad **Fandom_Insano** y cumple de paso el reto de la comunidad** 10pairings**, que se trata de emparejar a un personaje con diez más (uno por cada fic), en este caso pedí a **Sanji** y con este fic llevo 3/10. Ya no los entretengo y al fic.

**Capitulo Único**

Habían anclado en una Isla del nuevo mundo, al parecer no había ningún marine en aquel lugar, cosa perfecta, fue el pensamiento general, porque bien que bien, necesitaban un descanso.

Nami fue repartiendo el botín a sus nakama, así nadie se quejaría que no tenían ni un beri para gastar, fue llamándolos uno a uno, porque según lo que hacían en el Sunny era el dinero que se les daba, no fue sorpresa alguna que tanto Sanji, Chopper y Franky recibieran más dinero que el propio capitán.

Zoro no pudo evitar alegar ante eso, ¿Para qué le daban al cocinero tanto dinero? ¿No que él sabía hacer rendir hasta los ingredientes orgánicos?

Y era cierto, Nami antes le daba exactamente lo justa para la compra de víveres, pero desde que entraron al Nuevo Mundo se había fijado que para llegar a otra Isla se llevaba mucho más tiempo o era causa del clima o el campo magnético era inestable.

No hubo necesidad de explicarle a Zoro que también le daba un dinero extra a Sanji para que se fuera a relajar —sexualmente— y no estuviera tan seguido acosándolas, que Sanji no pasaba del coqueteo y jamás pasaría de ahí si no le daban pie para eso, pero hasta la navegante entendía que estar todo el día ahuyentando a Luffy de la cocina cansaba y demasiado.

Todos bajaron, dejando a Brook cuidando del Sunny, ya pronto regresaría uno para relevar su cargo y que Brook pudiera explorar la Isla a su antojo.

Sanji contaba los beri nuevamente, negó con la cabeza, su querida Nami le había vuelto a dar demasiado dinero, apartó un poco e hizo cuentas mentalmente.

—Las frutas de temporada están verdaderamente baratas—comentó a la nada—, puedo comprar diez kilos de cada fruta y hacerlas mermelada, el resto en almíbar y las verduras las puedo hacer en vinagre…

—¡Vuelve aquí!—un grito femenino le hizo voltear hacia su derecha, a tiempo se hizo a un lado para ver a Zoro corriendo con cara de pánico.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Mujer impostora!—gritó Zoro, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

Sanji vio a la mujer marine que siempre iba a lado de Smoker, observó que iba sin sus gafas, blandiendo su katana para darle caza a su nakama, para él esa marine era guapa, no entendía por qué Zoro huía de ella, es más, se dio cuenta de que a su nakama nunca lo había visto filtreando con alguna chica.

Vio que esa mujer había tropezado y antes de que cayese al suelo la sostuvo.

—¿Qué hace tan bella dama persiguiendo a una basura como aquel tipo?—canturreó sin soltar a la marine.

—¿Eh?—Tashigi le empujó levemente para poderse acomodar las gafas y de paso sacudirse el polvo, al dirigir su mirada hacia su "salvador" le reconoció enseguida— ¡Tú eres Kuroashi no Sanji!—sin titubear agarró su katana y se dispuso a atacarle.

El cocinero esquivó con facilidad cada sablazo que la mujer trataba de darle, a vista de los Isleños parecía que aquel rubio solo danzaba, para Tashigi era desesperante que ninguna estocada le diera de lleno.

—¿Qué hace tan sola?—Sanji seguía esquivando y como no atacaba se limitaba a sacar platica y a conseguir información, si los marines habían anclado probablemente Brook se hallaba en problemas.

—Eso no te incumbe—dio otro sablazo, como el rubio tenía cubierto su ojo derecho había pensado que para él era un punto ciego, pero que equivocada estaba, ella se estaba cansando y ese hombre seguía tan fresco y ni le contraatacaba.

Si estuviera peleando con un pirata cualquiera otro sería su cantar, todos eran viles y no desaprovechaban el enfrentarse con una mujer, las secuestraban y hacían lo que quisieran con ellas, no importándoles sus clases sociales, una mujer era una mujer y para ellos eran débiles.

Y eso a ella le molestaba, porque los hombres no las tomaban enserio, las menospreciaban, apretó sus labios, haciendo una clara mueca de puchero, ese cocinero también le estaba menospreciando, era igual que Roronoa.

—¿Por qué no me golpeas?—protestó, las lágrimas de impotencia ya se asomaban.

Sanji abrió grande los ojos, ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres de ahora? Si las trataba bien le reprochaban, si las trataban mal eran felices, se detuvo abruptamente, rascándose la cabeza y encendiendo un cigarro, no las comprendía y eso que él las adoraba con devoción.

—¿¡Solo porque soy mujer!?—gritó Tashigi llena de rabia, soltando su katana, había estado persiguiendo a Roronoa, y no entendía como había acabado por atacar a Kuroashi.

Pero sí comprendía que la diferencia de fuerza entre un hombre y una mujer era muy diferente. Sintió que le tomaban de la mano y la jalaban, alzó su vista y notó que Sanji tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No te golpeo—habló seriamente, caminando hacia el mercado y recogiendo de paso la katana de la chica—, porque para mí, las mujeres no deben de ser golpeadas, son un hermoso y frágil tesoro.

—¿¡Ves!?—le gritó, dándole un manotazo para que la soltase—¡Piensas que soy frágil!

Sanji entrecerró sus ojos, ya entendía por dónde iba aquello, para ella, esa caballerosidad no era más que lastima, ella sentía que la menospreciaba y que la consideraba una indigna oponente.

Que equivocada estaba, porque no era cierto, a cada mujer le tenía un respeto inmenso, sabía que eran fuertes —Nami-san era una muestra de aquello—, pero había algo que le hacía querer protegerlas, la educación de Zeff más su pasado daban como resultado su eterno amor hacía ellas. Ese aprecio y admiración, porque inclusive a Kokoro-san y Kureha las había protegido en su momento. No en balde se dejaría morir por una mujer.

—Acompáñeme a hacer las compras—Sanji sonrió, para desviar ese tema, no quería repetir su forma de pensar, no era un mártir para anunciárselo a medio mundo— y le invito la cena.

Tashigi iba a responder que no, pero su estómago fue un vil traicionero, le acompañó porque tenía planeado arrestarlo y dárselo a la marina. No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya quería alejarse de él, Kuroashi era muy empalagoso y decía demasiadas cursilerías, pero no negaba que les gustaban, nunca le habían dicho cosas tan bonitas, Smoker era muy seco —y ni esperaba que le dedicara un poema a la luz de la Luna— y los demás hombres de su tripulación eran todos unos cerdos, eso sí, le respetaban.

Tampoco pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver como ese hombre revisaba las verduras, frutas y carne, lo hacía con una gran sonrisa como si eso fuera lo más genial. No había visto a muchos hombres que se apasionasen de tal manera con las compras, le vio regateando con los vendedores, también pudo observar como algunas señoras le sonreían con ternura, y como no, si Kuroashi apenas estaba entrando a ser un joven adulto y se veía de sobra que seguiría creciendo a pesar de llevar una vida en el mar, parecía que esas señoras querían acabarle de criar. Negó con la cabeza, serían imaginaciones suyas.

—¡Hey!—escuchó que una señora le llamaba, viendo que Kuroashi aún seguía entretenido con las compras. Caminó hacia ella—él es un buen chico—señaló hacia el rubio—, cuídalo mucho, ya no hay hombres como él—dijo aquella mujer, dándole un pequeño saco de arroz—toma, va por cuenta de la casa, quise dárselo, pero dijo que yo lo necesitaba más.

Tashigi dio las gracias, y cargó con ese pequeño saco, lo que le dijo aquella señora le dio a entender que todos pensaban que ella era pareja de Kuroashi, ¿Por qué pensaban eso? Si ella lo trataba muy mal, y ahí se dio cuenta del porqué de esa especulación, no cualquier hombre toleraría a una mujer que lo despreciase tanto.

—¡Tashigi-swan!—la voz cantarina de Sanji le erizó los vellos—¡aquí estabas!

Sintió que el hombre trataba de tomar aquel saquito, pero ella se aferró al saco, la fuerza de Sanji no solo residía en sus piernas, al parecer también sus brazos eran fuertes porque cargo con el saco y Tashigi de paso.

—¡Deja!—le gritó, sin soltar aquello—yo puedo cargarlo, tú ya llevas muchas cosas, que no creo que no estés cansado.

Y era cierto, Kuroashi llevaba una bolsa descomunal repleta de víveres y demás productos básicos, no había dejado que la marine cargara con algo.

—Pero a Nami-swan…

—¡Yo no soy tu navegante!—gritó furica, enojada con la mentada Nami, ninguna mujer que se apreciase de serlo abusaba de la amabilidad de un hombre, si querían igualdad debían de comenzar dando a demostrar que ellas podían con cualquier trabajo, no gritar hipócritamente que podían hacer cualquier cosa para poco después llorarle a los hombres y que estos hiciesen lo que ellas quisiesen—entiende que puedo, es un simple saco—relajó su voz, la gente comenzaba a quedárselos viendo, impresionados por los gritos de ella.

—Pero, es que…

—No te preocupes—le interrumpió—, puedo con esto y un poco más—acomodó sus gafas—, si veo que me estoy cansando—añadió—te aviso.

Sanji asintió, aun indeciso de dejarle cargar aquello, pero desistió al ver la determinación de ella.

No pararon en muchos puestos, al parecer Sanji ya había comprado lo necesario, se detuvieron en una granja, donde Sanji negoció con el granjero, Tashigi arqueó la ceja hasta que vio que el rubio sacaba unos pocos billetes y se los daba al señor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que al poco rato el señor salía con una res y se la daba al cocinero.

Iba a preguntar como rayos se llevarían aquello, hasta que para sorpresa del granjero y de la chica vieron como Sanji cargaba a la res con suma facilidad.

No le había puesto su debida atención, porque le había subestimado, con setenta y siete millones de beris por su cabeza, había pensado que era un simple cocinero, hasta la niña demonio valía más que él.

—Esto es lo último—anunció con una sonrisa, sin demostrar cansancio—, ahora hay que apurarnos para relevar a Brook.

—Esto, ¿Siempre lo haces tú solo?—preguntó, tratando de quitarle aunque fuese una fruta, le acaloraba tan solo verle, llevaba mucha ropa encima y seguía sin una gota de sudor.

—No, a veces vienen conmigo Chopper o el marimo—espetó, casi escupiendo la última palabra—, pero hoy Chopper fue a surtir la enfermería y el musgo, por lo visto, se volvió a perder—silenció y la miró atentamente—¿Puedo volver a preguntar?

—¿Qué cosa?—dijo la chica, desistiendo en quitarle algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?—exhaló el humo de su quien-sabe-que-número cigarro.

—Bueno, —Tashigi lo pensó mucho, pero llegó a la conclusión de que ese mugiwara no le haría nada—una tormenta me separó de mi tripulación.

Y era cierto, las aguas del nuevo mundo eran tan traicioneras, tanto, que no vieron venir esa tormenta que le separó de su tripulación, logró salvarse por los pelos, había caído al mar y estaba por rendirse, hasta que una tabla de madera pasó a su lado, todo fue rápido, ella no dudó en usarla como una balsa y había tardado dos días en llegar a esa Isla, la acogieron y le dieron nueva ropa y comida, ya estaba por marcharse cuando divisó a Roronoa y lo demás ya lo sabía Sanji.

No fue interrumpida, al contrario, le alentaba a seguir hablando, se distrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya estaban frente al Sunny.

Tashigi pensó que otra vez aquel cocinero haría todas las cosas, pero una risa estridente y muy peculiar se dejó oír por todo el Sunny.

—Llega temprano, Sanji-san—el músico de los mugiwara dio un gran salto—, que bella chica—inclinó su cabeza— ¿me podría mostrar sus bragas?

Un golpe sonoro se dejó escuchar.

—¡Nada de eso!—gritaron al unísono Tashigi y Sanji.

Tashigi se dio cuenta de que con tan solo una mirada del cocinero hacia el esqueleto se ponían de acuerdo para subir todo lo que habían traído. Brook al contrario que Kuroashi no le dijo nada a la marine cuando le vio tratando de subir algunas cosas.

—No vaya a tirarlos—le dijo, sin dar señal de ayudarla—, Sanji-san se pone de mal humor cuando ve que se desperdician los alimentos.

Observó cómo Brook subía con algunas cosas para dejarlas en el pasto del inmenso barco, y seguidamente el cocinero comenzaba a anotar en unos papeles lo que habían comprado, parecía que él también hacia el inventario.

Acomodó un montón de verduras y cosas variadas, sintió que ella no había hecho mucho ¡y ni podía con la res que ahora aquel esqueleto traía! ¿Qué clase de personas eran los mugiwara?

—¡Oi! ¡Brook!—Sanji dio un grito, tal vez preocupado, quien sabe—¡deja eso! Te vas a…

Demasiado tarde, el peso de la res hizo que sus brazos no aguantasen y se rompieran, ahora el Sunny tenía a un animal lastimado y a una res inconsciente.

Tashigi se había asustado con el estruendo, estuvo a punto de socorrer al esqueleto, pero Sanji había llegado hacía él en un parpadeo. Ella suspiró aliviada, hasta que vio que el rubio le propinaba tremenda golpiza al mayor.

—Te he dicho—decía entre patadas—, que solo cargues con cosas que en verdad aguantes, ten—dejó de golpearlo para darle una botella de leche—tómatelo y vete.

Tashigi arqueó la ceja, todo era ridículo, ya había visto a los mugiwara en varias ocasiones, pero no había convivido con ellos.

—Disculpa los malos modales—la marine dio un respingo, ante ella se encontraba el músico, con los huesos ya acomodados—, me tengo que ir, le dejo en buenas manos.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, Brook había echado a correr cual bólido.

—Le dirá a los demás—Tashigi volteó a ver a Sanji, quien metía en la bodega todo lo comprado—, no tardaran en llegar.

Él conocía muy bien a su tripulación, y ellos sabían que él era muy débil ante una mujer, y si les decían que estaba con una marine, lo más probable es que todos regresaran con demasiada prisa.

Entraron a la cocina, Sanji le preparó un postre y mientras ella comía, él encurtía las verduras, no lo hizo solo, porque Tashigi le obligó a dejarle ayudarlo.

A ambos se les fue la tarde en encurtir y hacer mermelada y almíbar, Tashigi disfrutó ese momento, vio al cocinero a como realmente debía de ser, un apasionado con referente a la cocina. Escuchó un escándalo proveniente de fuera, se tensó, quizás eran bandidos.

—Son mis nakama—comentó Sanji, vio que la chica comenzaba a relajarse—, son muy escandalosos.

Escucharon las pisadas apresuradas de los mugiwara y el primero en entrar fue el espadachín, quien estaba dispuesto a darle tunda a la mujer, pero se detuvo abruptamente, parpadeó sorprendido, ante él estaban Sanji y esa mujer vertiendo vinagre en frascos llenos de verdura.

No se sorprendía de que estuviesen haciendo aquello, a veces el ayudaba al cocinero, estaba sorprendido porque una mujer no huía del ero-cook.

—Tashigi-swan se quedará a cenar—anunció el rubio, cuando todos estaban ya en la cocina, el tono con lo que lo dijo no daba pie a replicas.

Nami y Robin lo aceptaron con agrado, sin hacer preguntas, los demás tampoco tuvieron objeciones, solo Zoro era el que estaba renuente a dejar que esa mujer estuviese en el barco, y lo hizo notar.

—Nos entregará a los marines en su primera oportunidad—cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—, no confío en esa mujer usurpadora.

La patada que Sanji le dio fue lo que hizo que Tashigi se diera cuenta de algo, ¡Aquello podía ser parte del duro entrenamiento de Roronoa!

No sabía que fuerza tenían, pero al parecer por como el espadachín paraba y desviaba las patadas, daba a entender que un golpe debía de fracturar un hueso.

—¡Kuroashi!—gritó con emoción, haciendo que el nombrado se detuviera y pusiera cara de idiota—¡Quiero que entrenes conmigo!

Todos los que se encontraban en la cocina guardaron silencio, ¿entrenar? A Sanji no le daba tiempo de siquiera dormir ocho horas diarias, a lo mucho dormía cuatro.

—No hay derecho a réplica—lo dijo al darse cuenta que Sanji se negaría.

Y ahí estaba Sanji, entre la espada y la pared, porque nunca le decía que no a una mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los mugiwara estaban esperando con ansiedad aquel enfrentamiento que se había acordado iniciaría después de la cena, en la playa, porque si era dentro del Sunny quien sabe que sucedería.

Todos estaban atentos, Tashigi ya estaba en la playa, preparándose para el entrenamiento, y Sanji aún no bajaba, ya casi era la hora, aquella noche solo era iluminada por las estrellas.

Escucharon los pasos que resonaban en la madera, y poco después Sanji estaba parado delante de Tashigi, con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarro en la boca.

—No quiero hacer esto—dijo a modo de saludo.

—Pero yo quiero que entrenes enserio conmigo—pensó en algo para que el cocinero diera todo de sí—, si ganas, te prometo una cita—la cara del cocinero le dejó claro que eso no lo había pensado—y si gano, te llevaré conmigo a la marina.

Todos los mugiwara se tensaron, lo más probable fuera que Sanji se dejase vencer, pero la sonrisa que Sanji dio les hizo suspirar.

—Dicen que las serenatas sin Luna son las más hermosas—el brillo de su ojo izquierdo se intensificó—, quisiera saber si eso es cierto, señorita, acepto su apuesta.

Tashigi se sonrojó, y no fue la única, Nami y Robin no podían con aquellas palabras, eran tan lindas.

Comenzaron, y Tashigi se dio cuenta antes de desenvainar su katana que ya había perdido y que deseaba comprobar si aquella serenata serían tan linda.

**[…]**

"_Simplemente te amaré"_

**[…]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Es raro que me animara una canción, se llama **A love like a war** de **All time Low **con **Vic Fuentes**, me encantó y eso hizo que me animara, aaaa, la canción, me hizo pensar en un AU para ZoSan, waaaa un día de estos lo haré… gracias por leer.

Tchao!


End file.
